No It can't be you
by AnimeRocks793
Summary: 'I'm revealing my identity now you reveal yours'... ' It was a woman'... 'No it can't be'...'She pulled down her hood, her blonde hair clung to her face in the night wind' WARNING! MAJOR SPOILER I WILL TELL YOU WHO THE FIGURE JELLAL IS AFTER IS CALLED, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story and it is based on the last episode of Fairy Tail. The paticular scene it is based on, is when Jellal catches up with 'Zeref' and figures out who 'he' is. Sorry about how short it is, but it was an idea I came up with after watching the latest episode of Fairy Tail. But don't fret there will be more chapters when I can come up with some ideas for how Jellal reacts and shit like that. Just a warning, I will tell you who 'Zeref' is in this fic so read at your own risk. **

(Jellal POV)

I had managed to find the holder of the magic. Zeref's magic... The figure was wearing a dark, black cloak with a hood that covered their face so I had no idea as to who this mage was.

"Jellal, Whats happeneing? Don't tell me he got away again." Ultear said inside my head.

"No, I put some distance between us, and I'm on his trail." I simply replied. "I'm thinking i'll make my move where there aren't other people around."

"Roger" Ultear said.

'Your not getting away this time. You posses magic similar to Zeref's... Who the hell are you?!' I questioned furiously inside my head while looking or staring intently at the moving figure walking below me. The dark figure kept on walking, completely oblivious to the fact that I was right on their tail. Or at least I hoped they were oblivious. We eventually came to some stairs which led to what I think was a balcony. I had no time to think before the figure started to walk up the white, spiral staircase. We had reached to top of the stairs after mere minutes of walking and stepped onto a balcony over-looking the brightly lit city down below. The white moon shone like an eye watching us all...

"Halt." I stated clearly, my voice ringing out in the crisp night air. The figure simply stopped, not moving at all.

"I'm revaling my identiy, no you reval yours." I said while removing my hat and the fabric covering my mouth. Our cloaks billowed in the night breeze, but the figure still didn't move. It was then that I saw them. A pair of sandels on the figures feet, it was a woman. The woman slowly turned around, although she wasn't quite facing me I could clearly tell who she was. She lifted her hands to the tip of her hood that covered her face. 'No, It can't be!' The voice inside my head screamed and I realized who it was under that hood. She pulled her hood down and her blonde hair clung to her face in the wind. Her brown eyes pierced right threw me as I looked at her in complete shock and horror. It was... it was.. Lucy Heartafilia. The blonde celestrial mage from Fairy Tail. Who was top of the leader board in the Grand Magic Games at this very moment...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had absolutely so idea for the story. So I re-read it, and I finally got an idea to put together to finish it. Now, I just want you all to know, that im not (that) stupid, I ****know that you could go and read the manga to find out who the mysterious person is. But, to be honest I dont care. This is FAN FICTION I can write whatever I want on here, so please don't review if you dont have anything nice to say, and for gods sake, please dont point out the completely obvious! Because I will (Most likely) know it already! Anyway, enough of my rambling. Lets get on with the final chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Her gaze held my own as I stared in horror of the person standing before me. Lucy Heartifilia, she was the one who possessed magic that was so similar to the dark wizard, 'Zeref'. That I actually thought that she was physically him! After what felt like hours, her gaze suddenly faltered. And she looked at they floor, but, from what I could see, the hard look was still present in her light brown orbs. 'What is going on, why has her gaze faltered? What is she doing?' I questioned inside my spinning head. Lucy looked up at me, but the hard emotions that she had previously shown, were different. And instead of a steely glare, she sent me a rather simple look. It was like she wanted or needed help for something, but was just simply too afraid to ask anybody for it. She looked straight into my eyes, and it was like I could see into her brain. I could see her emotions so clearly, it was like i was looking through a cleaned window. She was afraid, not of me, or anybody here. Nor was she afraid of being here. But of what was to come. She was scared of the future. Clearly something bad will eventually happen here, that can only be changed now, or sometime in the near future, but the questions was, what was it. Then, i looked deeper into her eyes, then suddenly I saw was fire, destroyed buildings and lots, and i mean lots of dead bodies scattered all throughout the streets. She was showing me the future... I snapped out of my daze as i saw the bottom of her eyes glistening, as tears gathered around the bottom of her eyes. Running slowly down her cheeks, that were already red from crying. She brought her hands to her face, harshly brushing her tear stained cheeks to rid of the tears that had accumulated in large droplets, before continuing their journey. Slowly, her fingers made their way up to her eyes, and they softly brushed away the water that had appeared there. I could just about see her knees quivering in the moonlight, she whimpered and fell to the stoned floor. I just stood there and gasped without moving. Lucy burst out crying again, and fell from her knees onto all fours, her tears staining the stone that created the balcony that we stood on. I heard her whisper two words.

* * *

"Save me". She said it so quietly, that it was almost silent and i had to strain to hear what she had said.  
"Save you from what?" I asked,she looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She sniffled and used her cloak to wipe away the small amount of snot that has gathered just under her nose. Lucy then wiped away the tears that had threatened to fall from her eyes, away. "Them, please save me from them..." She murmured.  
I was silent for a moment, just trying to think and see if i knew who they were. But my mind was blank and i had no idea. "Lucy, you are gonna need to talk me. I don't know who they are. I cant help you if i dont know what you need helping or saving from." I replied softly as i crouched down to her level. She looked up at me, and slowly sat down on her legs on the hard floor. Her blonde hair stuck to her cheeks and forehead from where she had been crying. I reached forward and carefully moved, the blonde streaks of hair back and pushed it back behind her ears, out the way of her face. Her lips quivered as she started to tell me in detail about what she needed saving from. I listened intently nodding whenever she took a break, and soothing her whenever she looked like she was about to break down and start crying.

* * *

Once she had finished, she burst into yet another round of tears, her hands covered her eyes as if she was trying to catch the falling tears. I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards me into a tight hug. She gasped putting her hands on my chest to push herself away from me, but i persisted and managed to win. She collapsed into my chest, and clutched onto my shirt. Still crying. After about 30 seconds she had managed to soak the material around where she had crying. I gently stroked her head, talking softly to her, trying to comfort her. After a few minutes, her crying finally subsided, now only sniffles and hiccups could be heard from the small female in front of me. About 3 minutes later she started to shuffle underneath my arms - a sign that she wanted me to let go of her. So i obliged, and released her from my arms. She wiped her eyes and smiled at me.I smiled back and before she could speak, I lent forward and whispered in her ear. "Lets go save the future" I lent back and hoisted myself up from the ground, reaching out to grab hers to lift her up to. She quickly grabbed me hand and i pulled her up from the floor. Lucy dusted herself off, and started to run in the direction of the inn that that Fairy Tail were staying in. I shook my head and ran off after her, quickly gaining on her as we ran side by side towards the Fairy Tail guild to warn them of the upcoming near future.

* * *

**Ok, so this was the last chapter, i hope you all liked it. It is the longest chapter i have ever wrote i think. And i spent quite a lot of time on it. After t,his i will b e focusing on broken hearts, once that is completed, i hope to start writing a Naruto fan fic. And i would love it if you could PM me any story ideas, as i would love to use yours and incorporate my own with all your ideas to make a really cool story. I would prefer it if your idea was more of the romance kind. This is only because, as you have read, i am rubbish at mystery and suspense, i have no sense of humour, (but i will try and add some funny bits in if you would like me to) and i suck at adventure and fighting scenes. So yeah, i know i sound really picky, but that just how my rubbish writing skill works. But yeah, thanks for staying with the story and being really patient with me, i know that i took a long time to upload this, but i had absolutely no inspiration whatsoever. But anyway. Enough of my rambling, hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
